Life Starts Now
by ingrid44
Summary: It has been about 7 to 10 days since her transformation but Bella still has things to learn.  Especially about Motherhood.  Even though complete this follows the same timeline and theme of my previous stories.


A/N: I'm still working out my dissatisfaction with BD. All homage to Ms. Meyer for her creation but so much was glossed over or never mentioned. No apologies for being a hopeless romantic and I hope I've now worked out my spleen and in the future move on to something else.

Though this is complete it does still follow the timeline and theme of my previous stories.

Canon/AU with Lemons. This story is for adults only, not even YA's.

Pairing: Edward/Bella

_Now I'm all yours_

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm yours always_

_Say what they may_

_And all your love_

_I'll take to my grave_

_And all my life _

_Starts right now_

It had taken a few days to get furniture delivered for Renesmee's room. I had decided on a bed with side bars, discarding the idea of a crib. She was growing so quickly that a crib would be totally useless within two to three weeks. The walls we painted in a soft baby pink color with a light green trim and the furniture ordered was of an oak color.

By the end of the first week I had become comfortable bathing her, though I found it difficult to fix a baby's diaper. Emmett found it hilarious that I was clumsy at diapering. Probably Edward thought the same thing but he was very diplomatic and said nothing. Not it he wanted to share my bed. Actually none of the men had the slightest interest in that side of baby care except her father. Edward quite enjoyed his self appointed task of diapering Renesmee. He privately admitted to me that he had assumed that duty as a means of having time with his daughter.

"As her father I expected certain parental rights and privileges, but I didn't think I would have to fight for time with my own child," he complained to me but only in the privacy of our cottage.

Another parental duty he assumed was putting our daughter to bed. Rosalie no longer had an excuse to keep her at night once the furniture was delivered. While I relaxed in the bathtub Edward would put Renesmee to sleep. It was a private time they both enjoyed and she would report her daily activities to him. It was amazing how quickly they established that nightly ritual.

I lost the battle with Alice and Rosalie when it came to her clothes. Both women insisted on dressing Renesmee in frilly dresses however impractical. I had been quietly ordering jeans, sweaters and sneakers for when she started walking. If she was going to be running around in the woods with her father, Jacob or me she would need appropriate clothing. There would be no way Alice or Rosalie could object to the jeans. Esme was more complacent than me and even she was becoming exasperated with the frills and bows Renesmee constantly wore.

One activity I appreciated was their picture taking, recording her daily growth. Every evening after my bath, while Edward and Renesmee were in the nursery, I would fix the pictures in her album. Edward teased me for not storing them in our computer, but I didn't want any digital evidence available to any possible hacker. The Volturi did not know of her existence and I was not about to take any chances. I shivered at the thought of Aro. He collected vampires, vampires with special abilities. I was frightened of his possible reaction to Renesmee's talent. Would he try to take her from us? No, there would be no photographic evidence in any computer. In fact I made a mental note to ask Alice not to use a digital camera but to buy 'disposables, throw-a-way's'.

Rosalie still fed her since I didn't trust myself around the fresh blood. Jasper was always present watching me carefully. He could impose calm in case I felt myself losing control. Even now after two weeks without experiencing the slightest inclination to grab her bottle I still asked Jasper to be there, just in case. Edward as always was by my side offering quiet encouragement and support.

I slipped into bed waiting for him. He would not be much longer as I could hear him singing 'my lullaby' to our daughter. For whatever unknown reason I was still falling asleep. Edward hesitated to mention to Carlisle yet another aberration. I think he feared to hear the answer. My lack of bloodlust was unique for a newborn. Though everyone denied it, they were unnerved, anticipating that soon, soon I would react in the expected, normal manner of a newborn. Privately I thought them wrong; it was over two weeks and I hadn't repeated the mindless frenzy of that first day.

"Still awake?" Edward asked as he slipped into our bedroom.

"Funny, very funny. It seems I can't sleep without a certain someone next to me. I assume she's down for the night?" I asked, throwing back the bed covers.

I was lying naked with my legs spread, waiting for him. I saw his eyes widen and his nostrils flared as he caught my scent. In his haste to undress he ripped his shirt in half. Giggling I sat up and reached for his belt, undoing his pants before that was also in shreds. We didn't need any questions about the constant replacing of our clothes. Emmett especially would be merciless in his teasing.

Finally naked Edward joined me in bed, pulling me into his arms. "Have I told you recently how much I love you? You are my life Bella," he whispered.

I was eager to feel him inside me but I enjoyed the foreplay to much to rush him. Tonight I felt lazy. I would let Edward take control and set the pace of our lovemaking. Lying back against the pillows I spread my legs again so he could settle between them. Already his hands were busy fondling my breasts as his mouth plundered my own. My hands combed through his hair while my legs twined around his. All to soon his mouth began it's downward trek towards my breast while one hand caressed my waist then slowly moved lower.

Once again his fingers worked their magic. He had shifted to give himself easier access to my body. As Edward returned to plunder my mouth his fingers pushed into me at the same time. The dual assault was so arousing instinctively my hips jerked up to meet his questing fingers. I had stretched my hands out and now I grabbed hold of the sheets twisting and pulling them free. All of a sudden Edward's fingers hit my sweet spot and I screamed. Searing heat flashed through me, my muscles contracted and locked and I saw white, then blacked out. Again.

"You know, this is getting very tiring," I complained. "Enough already. And don't you dare gloat. It has nothing to do you."

"Ir doesn't? Excuse me, my darling stubborn wife, but it has everything to do with me. Exactly who is making love to you each time you black out? Just answer me that," Edward gloated .

"Oh all right, but you don't have to look so pleased with yourself. In fact just several weeks ago we were both novices at this and now you act like you've been doing this forever. Who have you been talking to? Who's been giving you pointers? Emmett?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"Emmett? Do you really think I would ask him or anyone for advise? Bella! I didn't spend all my nights at the piano you know. I also read a lot. You're not the only one to read Anaïs Nin or D.H. Lawrence. And wasn't Miller's Tropic of Cancer another book you've read? Oh yes, I saw them mixed in with your other literature books. I very rarily left your side during those three days, but Esme did need help getting into Charlie's house. Since I knew your bedroom, she wanted me to breakin rather than Alice. Satisfied Mrs. Cullen?"

"You packed my things?"

"Well it wasn't all that much to pack. It was just your books, your music and your plant. I couldn't make it to obvious in case Charlie missed them in your room.

Would you like to know which other books I've read? You'd be surprised how much erotica has been published Shall I tell show you my collection?" he whispered.

All the time he was talking Edward had been nibbling along my jaw line, kissing my ears, running his fingers through my hair. My lips parted waiting for his kiss. His mouth eventually found mine and with deliberate slowness he kissed me. It was unhurried, thorough as if he was mapping every nook and cranny of my mouth. I was being seduced by my own husband and it was so very sweet. My fingers returned the favor and combed through Edward's hair before exploring his neck and shoulders.

His skin felt so warm and soft to my fingers. I could dimly remember how he felt to my human hands, that stone cold body.

Our lovemaking was slow and tender. It brought back memories of our honeymoon, when he had proceeded slowly in fear of hurting me. Even now when he finally entered me, his pace was slow but steady. As a vampire Edward could maintain any pace he set indefinitely. This was an unexpected benefit I had not anticipated.

Though slow it was still stimulating, exciting my own senses. My hips raised from the bed to meet his thrusts as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Still Edward maintained the same steady pace.

"Please, please," I pleaded as my head started thrashing against the pillows.

My inner muscles tightened around him, probably painfully squeezing him. Only his grunt indicated he felt the pressure, but there was no hesitation in his movements.

This time the fire built slowly. Edward was using his talent as a pianist to play my body. The tempo became even slower and though he didn't stop, he seemed to hold in place while he went deeper, grinding into me. I was tense, as tense as a finely strung instrument. Any moment I expected to feel my release. I could swear my feet were on fire from the heat smoldering within me. It was similar to the heat I experienced during the change but this time it was welcomed. His next thrust pushed me over the edge. Convulsions racked my body as my release exploded. Seconds later I felt Edward's own release, our liquids mixing together. Then I blacked out.

This time there would be no child as a result, but I felt no regrets. We had our miracle. How ironic I thought, he and Rosalie had wanted me to have every human experience possible. Yet it was marriage to Edward which allowed me to have the ultimate human experience, to give birth to a child and motherhood.

I smiled as my arms folded around him, holding him close. My heart swelled, full of love. "I love you, " I whispered, "I love you."

"Umm. I know. Not sleeping I see. Maybe we're past that now? Or didn't I wear you down enough?" Edward teased.

"Tired actually, but I'm not sleepy. Have I ever told you 'thank you' Edward?"

"Thank me? Thank me for what Bella?" he asked. He held me cradled in his arms, my head on his shoulder.

As I looked up into his face, I yawned before replying. "For waiting till our marriage before making love. Actually for your insisting we get married. For the unexpected gift of a daughter. For accepting Jacob. For loving me though I still don't understand why you do. I'm no one special. For just about everything, thank you."

"Bella, I've told you before, I waited nearly a hundred years for you. Trust me, " he whispered, "You are my life." His hand softly caressed my check.

I yawned again then snuggled even closer to him and whispered, "At least I've stayed awake longer tonight. Maybe in time, it'll pass." We were like an old married couple discussing the day's events in bed. Our only time for privacy. I smiled to myself. With luck this would be our nightly ritual for the rest of our existence. Sprawling across his body, I wiggled around finding the right spot to pillow my head, murmured, "Night," and slept.

A/N: Please don't hesitate to leave your comments.


End file.
